072315session
languidLachesis (GM) Elly, Blake, are you two ready to tango? Elly si amiga Blake aye languidLachesis (GM) Elly, Blake, both of you had to interrupt your LOVELY EVENINGS because some Plex collapsed or something. All Twinks have been ordered to return to their homes. When you return to your Dorms, you see that your console's *important message* light is blinking. Elly Elly closes his door sighing. The evening was going great until that designer caste girl met him and was practically throwing her primer at him. When Elly see's the message he opens it up. languidLachesis (GM) Elly, it is a message from GodOS itself!!!! Elly "Well.. that is.. unusual." Elly reads it Blake Blake has a huge grin on her face upon seeing the light, "Finally, a chance to do some real work, wonder who's the target this time?" languidLachesis (GM) Blake, it is a message from GodOS. Elly, the notice informs you you have been given a special assignment, and to follow all orders contained in the message. IT has two files for you to download, SPlex Server and SPlex client, and a list of instructions for your Client Player, and a warning to follow all of your server players instructions. Blake, your message has the same two files, a list of instructions to read to your client, and instruction to follow the orders of your Server. Elly "What is this? Some sort of.. video game? Perhaps GodOS wants me to beta test." Elly downloads the client and server files Blake Blake downloads the files as well, pouting at the fact that she is apparently not killing anyone languidLachesis (GM) Once they are downloaded and installed, a dialog box appears on your screen, blake, asking if you would like to connect to your server player? Blake "I wonder what all this is even about?" she clicks yes languidLachesis (GM) Elly. Your screen is suddenly looking into A COMPANION'S DORM!!! Blake, tell us about how you've decorated your luxurious dorm Elly "Oh my." Kolena How big is her dorm? She's higher ranked than Annie, who was 15x15 I think you said, right? Elly 100x100 #luxurylife Dell 420x420 languidLachesis (GM) ((Blake has multiple rooms. A sitting room for guests, a luxurious bedroom with a large tank, her own private kitchen for parties, and TWO!!! bathrooms! Kolena Gasp! She gets to have guests?! Blake high life Her room is very cushy and pink, sort of exactly what you would expects a Companion's dorm to look like, although most of the furniture is arranged more haphazardly than would be expected. totally not an assassin, am I right Kolena No RANDOM ASSORTMENT OF KNIVES? Elly it occurs to me, Elly has no way to speak to Blake. They dont know eachother languidLachesis (GM) She can have it however she likes Blake well yes, but they're in the kitchen, in the knife drawer Kolena Or buckets full of ears? Clearly not an assassin then. This companion is on the up and up. Elly "What is this? Some sort of.. companion sim point and click? Perhaps the goal is to redecorate this haphazard mess." Elly will click and reorganize the couch cushions, as a test languidLachesis (GM) Also, both of you appear to have a message from a Creche Mistress as well, if you'd like to read it. And another Message from GodOS Elly Elly will read both Blake Blake will as well languidLachesis (GM) Trixie! What does the message from the Creche Mistress say Blake while Blake is reading she tosses a needle at the moving couch cushion, gotta make sure no one called a hit on you or something Trixie "Be careful of Meteors! You have been invited to play a game with others chosen by GodOS itself! Please make sure to read all directions and proceed to your computers as quickly as possible! x64" good enough, said trixie, disappearing into the perceived safety of her dorm. languidLachesis (GM) The message from GodOS also informs you that your primer has been altered, and locked by the system after a review by a Low Programmer. You are assigned to eleganceEmbodied1594, a thespian Elly, your second message tells you your partner has been assigned, a COMPANION!! named blendingBlade7822 Blake "Hmm" Blake smirks, "Guess we'll get to see who the better actor really is" Elly "A companion, guess I really do deserve the best." Elly grins to himself Elly will pull up a menu, deploying the 3 machines. The totem lathe and the (the on with a wheel thatmakes cruxite) goes into the sitting room, and the alchemiter in the bedroom, and the languidLachesis (GM) and the? Elly Oh cross that That was when I was thinking of putting the totem lathe in a different room, but this is easier, I think languidLachesis (GM) Blake, weird contraptions begin appearing in your room Blake "Okay, this is seriously getting weird. Who ever is doing this, you got me, you can stop now." Elly Elly will also zoom in on blakes computer, and try, through the server client to type a message on blakes keyboard. "Write your pester handle" would that be.. computers? languidLachesis (GM) yes Elly Invoking Always Specific Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 5 Dell Nice roll brah Elly "Write your pesterhandle. Mine is celestialThespian" Blake Blake, seeing someone type on HER computer, freaks the fuck out and decides now seems like a good time to hide in the bathroom until whatever is doing this goes away. Elly "Ugh, she wants to do this the hard way. Very well." Elly will, AS USUAL, do this himself. He will pick up one of Blake's sanitation tubes out from the bathroom she is not in, and use it to bop open the tall machine languidLachesis (GM) it works Elly "Box box box box, where is this box with 'item 1' in it." Investigate to look for Blakes box. Rolling 4df ( ) = 1 languidLachesis (GM) There is an entire table covered in gifts and deliveries from today it might be on eof those Elly "Damn this companion's popularity" Blake Blake peeks her head out of the bathroom, "Seriously, I said STOP." Elly Elly will pick up a random box and wave it near Blakes computer, inviting her to message the handle Blake she sighs and types in 'cataclysmicDamsel, happy now?' Elly celestialThespian has begun pestering cataclysmicDamsel CT: "Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinally!" CT: "Yes Hello Hi I Am Elly Maybe You've Heard Of Me I Am Your Server And I Would Like To See Some Cooperation Here Ok? I Help You You Help Me" Blake CD: Are you the one doing this? Elly CT: "Some Good Old Fashioned Teamwork" CT: "That Would Be Me Yes" CT: "Now! Do You Have a Box From GodOS Himself With Two Items Inside? This Is Important." CT: "If So, Find It Quickly, Time Is Of The Essense!" Blake Blake is going to go look for her box then, maybe then this jerk will leave her alone Elly We're partners bb ill never leave you Blake til death, right? Dell Well, someones death. Blake yes, that was the joke because I am an assassin languidLachesis (GM) Blake, your many admirers have sent you gifts, again, today jewels, fancy clothing, tickets to plays, to join them hunting a casteless, all sorts of things. One small box is unlabeled Blake she takes the box and returns to the computer, 'Okay, I think I have it, what now?' Elly CT: "Inside should be an item labeled Item 1. Pick it up and put it in that glowy circle" While Blake is doing that, Elly will deploy the card next to the totem lathe, and move the cruxite to it too Blake Blake checks inside the box to see what is even in there before she follows this asshole's instructions languidLachesis (GM) inside is a peice of weird bubbly papery stuff and a slim white box. the weird papery stuff is labelled "Item 1" Roll lore to know what it is Blake Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 2 languidLachesis (GM) Blake, this looks like a shed serpent skin Blake Blake tosses it in the 'glowy circle' as Elly called it languidLachesis (GM) call high or low and roll 1d100 Blake low Rolling 1d100 ( ) = 94 languidLachesis (GM) The skin just flies through the orb, doing nothing looks like you'll have to make do with one of the other presents! or something else what would you like to try Elly CT: "Huh. The instructions say that should work. Just move on to item 2 I guess" Blake that sounds like a good enough idea to Blake, she takes out the box and throws it at the sprite languidLachesis (GM) call high or low, roll 1d100 Blake low Rolling 1d100 ( ) = 48 Dell (clutch)) languidLachesis (GM) The Actuarial Core is accepted no problem. You now have Actuarysprite Elly CT: "Oh, Pardon my rudeness earlier. I introduced myself as Elly. My official name is eleganceEmbodied1594" CT: "Well done on prototyping, by the way :)" Blake CD: Come again? Elly CT: "I suppose we can try the paper later" Kolena Won't be the last time you say that to him, whoa-hey! Dell ayy lmao Elly CT: "According to the instructions there's only so much time, so we should hurry. Head over to the machine with the card and totem by it." languidLachesis (GM) did you already extract cruxite for her? Elly Oh right, im sorry I was so used to the cruxite coming out when they turned the wheel to open it, I assumed some was already out. sorry >.< CT: "Turn the wheel on that tall machine. A piece of 'cruxite' will come out. Take that over to the totem lathe and put it into the carver please." Blake Blake follows her partner's instructions like a good Companion should languidLachesis (GM) roll physique, Blake Blake Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 2 languidLachesis (GM) roll athletics to avoid falling Cruxite!! Blake Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 4 languidLachesis (GM) Blake nimbly dodges the falling cruxite dowel, though it cracks the beautiful marble floor Elly CT: "Oh what a shame :(" Blake Blake scoops up the cruxite and heads over to the lathe, placing it and the card into their likely obviously designated spots, then switches the machine on languidLachesis (GM) The machine quickly creates a dowel. Elly CT: "This is it! The Final stretch. Take that newly carved dowel and put it on the small pedestal on the device in your bedroom." Blake CD: Quick question. How do you know what I'm doing anyways? Elly CT: "I can see you and all of your rooms. A function of this game I imagine." Blake CD: Oh, okay. Blake takes the dowel to the last machine with a distressed look on her face she switches this one on too languidLachesis (GM) A few moments later, a scroll with a wax seal appears on the large platform Blake Blake picks it up and opens it, "More instructions?" Elly CT: "The instructions don't mention a scroll. Do what you will" languidLachesis (GM) WHne blake opens the scroll, she whites out!! Elly, your console flickers Elly "Ugh, lousy glitch, I can't see a thing" languidLachesis (GM) Blake! your vision is restored and you are still in your dorm, but you smell moss, and hear trickling water. It appears to be night outside now. Everyone who has their files installed receives the notice: "blendingBlade7822, the Maid of Doom, has entered the Land of Tanka and Terror." Elly "Maid of Doom? Tanka and Terror? My oh My, what an interesting game" *CT: CT: "Apologies Maid, but I don't believe I ever caught your name." Blake Blake is going to try throwing the 'snake skin' in the sprite again, since now seems like as good a time as any languidLachesis (GM) sure, call high or low and roll 1d100, but be aware the chances are slimmer than before. Elly it literally just got displayed on your screen Blake high Rolling 1d100 ( ) = 54 languidLachesis (GM) not high enough it still doesn't take Elly CT: A shame Blake, it seems your box was defective. Oh well, do what you please." CT: "If you would like, I could do it for you" Blake CD:Sure, since apparently I can't do it right. Elly CT: "Worry not, I'm sure it was not your fault." Elly will pick up one of Blake's other gifts and toss it into the sprite languidLachesis (GM) do you want to select one? or have me select one? Elly Why not one of the tickets to a play A ticket to Hamlet, specifically. Can never go wrong with shakespere languidLachesis (GM) The Triumph of Low Programmer Claudius, usurping the position of High Programmer from the intended next High Programmer, Hamlet, by running off with the Companion, Gertrude, Hamlet's Female Progenitor Elly Rolling 1d100 High ( ) = 37 Dell lol Elly CT: "Alas Poor Yorrick" languidLachesis (GM) It's ok i'll allow it Kolena It would seem the slings and arrows of outrageous fortune are turned against you. languidLachesis (GM) Blake! You are now the proud friend of Petbesprite! Dell something something unlucky session Blake CD: That worked. Thanks. Elly CT: "I'm always happy to help. I imagine we will be seeing a lot of eachother, so there is no reason for me to not lend a hand." languidLachesis (GM) whoo so who had fun? Elly me thanks LL Dell ooh ooh i did Blake I enjoyed it Kolena <3 languidLachesis (GM) it's a touch late, and i don't want to pass out and half ass anyone else's entry right now but i'm around for bullshit Elly you know im a slut for bullshit Dell same tbh languidLachesis (GM) i thought that was doritos ET! let's cyber in the room lol xd Blake and that's my cue to leave languidLachesis (GM) lol i'm kidding Elly idk imagine he possibilities rolling a d20 to see how sexy what you just did was Rolling 1d20 ( ) = 1 I am sexy like Malik is kind Dell Rolling 1d20 ( ) = 7 Category:Session Logs